Wrong turn
by Hermione- The Dark Lady
Summary: She could feel eyes on her. The sense of dread seemed to follow her everywhere she went. The moment she took one turn around the corridor she knew her life would change forever...
1. Watching

**DICLAIMER: i do not own harry potter.**

He watched her. His eyes followed her like a lion stalking its prey. He didn't understand why he was infatuated with her, he just was. Everything about her was perfection. There was just one problem. She wasn't his. Not yet.

Tell me what you thnk love it, hate it . Review Please. This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think,


	2. Time-turners

**Disclaimer : don't own harry potter**

He wasn't supposed to be here. He was from another time. Back from we're he came from she was just a married woman. She didn't belong to the Weasel. She was HIS. She wasn't happy in her relationship either. He could see the way her smiles didn't reach her eyes when the red-head cracked a joke. She was forced into the relationship. Everyone expected her to be with Ron...

He looked down into his hand, two Time-turners. After the war, only 2 time-turners were rebuilt. The costed a fortune, but he was a Malfoy. Money was no issue. He turned the dial back 20 times on one the time-turners, landing him here. In her 7th year. He watched her make a turn around the corridor and soon followed in pursuit. He would make sure she went to the future and stayed there. If she never married and was the same age as him they could be together. He turned the dial 20 times forward on the 2nd time-turner, ready for when he took action.

"Hey Hermione!" He yelled, right as he made the turn. Once she turned around to face him, he threw the time-turner at her feet, smashing it in the process. She was blinded with a white light and felt as if she was spinning and with a "pop" she was gone. He smirked, knowing she was 20 years into the future with no way back except for the time-turner he held.

He turned the time-turner 20 times forward and whispered,

"Soon my sweet." and with a blinding flash he was gone...


	3. The future

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter**

**Thank all of you who have been following, reviewing and favoriting this story!**

** Review feedback:**

**Guest- thanks for the review! I'll try to make it longer though.**

**Hermione p.o.v**

She was walking to the Great Hall. Ron was such a idiot. How dare he kiss me. Just because everyone wants me to be with him doesn't give him the right to kiss me, especially when I dont even like him in that way.

**Flash back**

_Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room._

_"Hey Hermione get over here! Come snuggle with me!' Ron yelled from the couch with a smug look on his face._

_"Excuse me! Why on earth would I do that!?" She shrieked_

_Ron stood up from the couch and went extremely close to Hermione and narrowed his eyes._

_"Listen Hermione people expect us to be together and that is exactly whats going to happen. I am your boyfriend and you will do as I say."_

_"NO I REFUSE!" She shrieked_

_"WELL TO DAMN BAD!" And with that he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss wasn't by all means romantic. It was sloppy and gross._

_"Ron mate you need to relax" Harry piped in pulling Ron off of Hermione._

_"Fuck you Ron!" And the moment those words left her mouth a loud slap was heard and on the receiving end was Ron with his face now sporting a crimson color._

**End Flash back**

As she walked down the hallways she felt eyes following her every move. A sense of dread was everywhere she went. As she made a turn around the corridor she heard someone shout her name.

"Hermione!" The voice yelled. She turned around to face the person, but the moment she did, she felt dizzy and all she could see was white.

She fell to the floor with a loud "thump".

'That was weird.' She thought as she stood up and continued to walk to the Great Hall. As she walked the hallways everyone stared at her.

'Who are all these students? Why haven't I met any of them' she thought. Not one of the faces she saw were recognizable and that confused her immensely.

She couldn't understand why they were staring at her though. She wasn't by all means pretty or so she believed. Over the years her once bushy hair redefined itself into soft chocolate ringlets and she had grown into her body. The once stocky looking girl now had soft curves throughout her body.

The moment the doors to the Great Hall opened, she heard a recollective gasp come from the professors table. She looked up only to see a older Mrs. Mcgonagall with a shocked face. She was soon ushered out by her former transfiguration professor.

"Hermione where have you been?! You haven't seemed to have aged at all!"

"Mrs. Mcgonagall I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You disappeared in your 7th year, presumed dead, only to be found 20 years into the future."

'20 years into the future?! Impossible! Or maybe it is possible, I was enveloped in a blinding light a few minutes ago. Maybe it was some spell that took me into the future.' She thought.

"I'll go contact Mr. Potter"

'This is going to be a long day.' She thought

**Here's the next chapter hope y'all liked it. Review please!**


	4. Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter**

**Thank all of you who have been following, reviewing and favoriting this story!  
I'll try to update at least once a week don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this story. Oh and the Lord Voldemort was defeated in Harry's sixth year and nobody died, except for Dumbledore and Hermione's parents. I know I'm heartless.**

**Hermione p.o.v**

Here in front of me stood a man. A man with messy jet black hair and sparkling green eye with tear-stained cheeks in Mrs. McGonagall's office.

"H-H-Hermione? I-Is that really you?" He stammered. Within seconds I was enveloped in an iron-gripped hug. While sobbing into my shoulder, his body violently shaking with wretched sobs.  
I awkwardly pat his back, trying to be somewhat soothing.

"I-no- WE thought we lost you. You left the common room and never returned. We searched everywhere for you. After a year we lost hope and thought you were dead, but here you are young and healthy." He said while looking at her wide eyed believing, if he blinked she would be gone forever.

"Harry you look so much older." I said said shell-shocked, as of an hour ago this man was once a teenage boy.

"We'll that's what 20 years does to you." he chuckled.

"I guess but I still don't understand how I was able to come 20 years into the future. All the time-turners were broken. Maybe a spell was sent my way."

"I don't know Hermione all I know is that I'm glad your safe."

"Harry are you happy, is everyone else happy with their lives?" I blurted.

"Now we are. We were alright with our lives, but now that your here everything is just  
wonderful."

"Well alright. I guess if everyone's happy I don't find a reason why I should go back..." I whispered.

"Hermione you know since your parents are... Erm... Dead. I was wondering if we could adopt you, you still aren't of age..."

"Alright but who is 'we'?"

"Oh yea, after me and Ginny dated I realized she only wanted me for my fame and fortune so I ended up dumping her. After be broke up Ron decided to never speak to me again. I ended up going out and soon married Luna Lovegood. We now have Albus Potter, who is about your age if not older."

"What happened to Ginny, Harry?"

"She ended up marrying Seamus Finnigan, having only one child named, Lucas Finnigan."

"What about Ron?"

"He dated Pansy Parkinson, and surprisingly hit it off. They soon got married and had twins, Colton and Dylan Weasley."

"Wow... Pansy and Ron. Who would've thought those two would end up together. Are all of their children about my age?"

"Each and every one of them."

" wow..."

"Hermione if you don't mind I would actually like to go to the ministry and get the adoption papers."

"Alright."

For the rest of the day Harry spent the day signing adoption papers and by the end of the day I was officially Hermione Potter. Harry was now my father and he was now taking me to his- I mean our house. Once Harry-I mean dad opened the door I heard many rustling in the kitchen. The house was absolutely beautiful it looked like a normal suburban house.

"Harry, darling is that you?" A dreamy voice said.

"Hey dad, Mrs. McGonagall let me come home today for a visit, but I must go back tomorrow." A voice piped in.

"Luna love, Albus could you please come into the living room." Dad called. (A/n I'm going to call Harry 'dad' from now on when Hermione is thinking.)

"What's up dad- oh who are you?" Said a boy with silver eyes,hidden under wide-rimmed glasses. He was an exact replica of Harry except the eyes.

"Hermione? Impossible" Luna said. She looked the same with her blond hair and silver eyes except taller and more curvier looking.

"Well it's possible she was hit with some spell sending her 20years into the future. I have taken the liberty to adopt her since she has no one. Albus I would like you to meet Hermione Potter nee Granger."

"Hello..." I said quietly.

"Hermione I missed you so much." Luna said, she then gave me a quick hug.

"Hi I'm Albus Potter but you can call me 'The best older brother in the world' Im pretty sure you and I will become inseparable." He said cheekily.

I chuckled, "I guess so." To which he grinned widely.

"Well come on Hermione let me show you your room." Dad said.

Dad led me to a huge room with a purple queen sized bed with matching walls.

"I love it" I whispered

"I thought you would..."

I yawned and said "Dad I'm tired could you please leave for the night."

Harry grinned widely, "You called me dad..."

"Well of course I have always seen you as a father. Always looking out for me."

"O.k well to tell you the truth I felt the same way. I don't know why. I thought you would freak out if I called you daughter or princess."

"It would be kind of weird but now it fits perfectly with the situation."

"Yea well the closet has been charmed to give you whatever kind of clothes you want, you just walk in, think of the clothes and they will appear. Like the room of requirements."

"O.k. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight princess." and with that he left the room.

The moment my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.

**Here's the next chapter hope y'all liked it. Review please!  
I know I'm messing with plot line but I needed some things changed for the Story. You aren't of age until your 18 in this story. I know you guys probably hate me for the pairings but I honestly hate Ginny.  
Ages:  
Scorpius Malfoy : 17  
Dylan Weasley :17  
Colton Weasley:17  
Hermione Potter:16  
Harry Potter:41  
Luna Potter:41  
Albus Potter:17  
Draco Malfoy:43  
Astoria Malfoy:42  
Ron Weasley:41  
Pansy Weasley:41  
Ginny Finnigan:40  
Seamus Finnigan:41  
Lucas Finnigan : 17**


	5. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, converse, or apple inc.**

**Thank you all of you who are favoriting, and following this story.**

**Shout out to my only reviewer Selice. She is frankly the only one giving me any feedback and I really appreciate it. **

**I'm not sure how I feel about the Harry-dad thing going on. I just really need Hermione to have a father figure in this story.**

**Sorry I'm super late updating. Thank you for putting up with me so far. I tried to make this chapter long.**

Hermione p.o.v-

I was having the best sleep of my life when I felt as if I were being stared at. I cracked open a eye to see if I was imagining it, but sure enough there was a happy-looking Albus, kneeled beside my bed staring at me with twinkling grey eyes.

"Come on! Get up Sleeping Beauty, we need to get you ready for Hogwarts!" He said cheerily.

"What do you mean? I don't even have any supplies?" I questioned.

"Yeah well mum decided to buy you some this morning, that way you can begin school as soon as possible. Anyways HURRY UP! I want to show you off at school. Your a new, well former student at Hogwarts, so everyone will want to know you. Plus your my new sister, so I'm gonna play the older brother role, and protect you from teenage perverts." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Albus I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me."

" I don't care. I'm older than you and you are now a Potter making me your older brother. I won't let those perverts put their slimy hands on you. I never had a sibling, so now that I have one, I'm not going to risk losing one. It gets lonely being a only child. Anyways hurry up and get dressed that way we can go, so you can begin your 7th year, oh and mum already packed your trunk so don't worry about it."

"Fine fine I'll get ready but first get out of my room, before I hex you out."

"Whatever sis you know you love me." He said before giving me a playful wink before walking out of the room.

I sighed once the door closed and began getting dressed. I put on a red v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with some red high top converse. It was a weekend, so I didn't have to worry about classes or dress code. I put on some mascara and left my chocolate ringlets down to frame my face.

When I came to the future I was lucky enough to have my school robes, but my new dad insisted I get knew ones. In my time, I had a magically charmed IPod and my wand in my pocket. Luckily coming to the future didn't affect my iPod, so I could still be able listen to music at Hogwarts without it exploding to bits.

I put my wand in my pocket and wrapped my earphones around my iPod and tucked it into my back pocket. I then began walking towards the living room, where my new family was waiting for me. My new mum gave me a warm smile and gave me a goodbye hug. My dad gave me a warm smile and eyed my outfit with narrowed eyes.

'_Wow my new family sure do know how to play their family roles_.'I thought

"I hope you'll adjust well to Hogwarts Hermione." Harry said. He then waved Albus over to whisper something in his ear.

"Make sure those boys stay away from 'Mione, Albus. I don't want her to be heart-broken over some son of a bitch that decides to break her heart." He hissed.

"Don't worry I will." Albus whispered back.

"Goodbye sweetie." Luna said.

"Goodbye 'Mione. Take care of yourself o.k.?" Harry asked

I was about to answer when Albus cut me off.

"Don't worry dad. She has Super Brother here to save the day!" He announced.

"Albus I think it's time we left to Hogwarts, that way you can _save_ the day." I said sarcastically.

"Fine lets go." He said holding my trunk.

"Goodbye everyone." We said together.

I reached for some floo powder by the fire place and screamed,

"Mrs. McGonnagal's office!"

I scrambled out of the fireplace right into Mrs. McGonnagal's carpet, but I stood up quickly so I wouldn't look like a fool. Albus soon followed after the fireplace burst into green flames and out he came.

"Hermione, Albus so nice to see you." Mrs. McGonnagal said.

"I know you are in Gryffindor, so you don't have so be re-sorted. Leave your trunk here, I'll send a house elve to take it to the girls dorm." She said.

I gave up on S.P.E.W after I realized that house elves don't want to be free. Arguing with them about freedom was a futile attempt, but no matter what happened I would always lose the argument.

"Yes!" Albus chirped. " I can introduce you to all my friends now!"

"Yes you go do that, Albus. Get her settled in and show her around for me."

"Of course headmaster. Lets go 'Mione!" He said, dragging me out the room.

The moment I stepped into the hallways everyone began whispering.

"Who is that?"

"Look at that fine arse guys."

"Oh look a new student."

"She looks just delectable in those jeans."

"What is she doing with Albus?"

The whispers just followed me wherever I went. Either they were perverted guys or curious students. What confused me the most was that most girls would send me envious glares, but I just waved them off.

The moment I stepped into the Gryffindor common room, I saw 3 young men. One sitting in the arm chair and the other two were playing wizarding chess, but all three looked up the moment they heard the portrait shut close behind them.

"Well who-"

"-is this, Albus?" Said the twins, finishing each other's sentences.

"'Mione meet Colton and Dylan Weasley." Albus said waving his hand over the twins.

They were both handsome but their eyes held a mischievous glint to them. They both had chocolate brown shaggy hair and electrifying blue colored eyes. I had a feeling these two were another pair of troublemaking twins like George and Fred.

"Colton, Dylan meet Hermione Potter. My new adoptive sister." Albus said

"Hello!" The twins chorused.

"New sister you say?" Said the 3rd boy.

"Oh yes. She has come from the past. She was jinxed to come to the future and now she's here. She had no family so my dad adopted her since he already knew her." He replied.

" Oh Hermione, meet Lucas Finnigan. Lucas meet Hermione." He said.

"Hello" I said

"Hello" He said getting up and walking towards me. He grabbed my hand and gently kissed my knuckles causing me to blush. He was handsome with chestnut colored hair and blue eyes.

"Oi! Get your paws off my sister!" Albus shouted, shoving Lucas.

"Albus I'm fine, but I would like to go relax by the Black Lake-"

"I'll come with you!" Albus yelled cutting me off.

"Alone." I growled. I really needed some time to myself.

"Ok but don't take to long."

"Don't worry I won't. Bye boys!" I said walking out of the common room.

I took out my iPod and put my earphone in and began listening to _Paradise by Coldplay._

Once I walked to black lake I sat down by a nearby tree, closed my eyes and began singing quietly.

_"When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

_Dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh"_

_"When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth"_

_"Life goes on_

_It gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_She closed her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly."_

_"And dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh"_

_"She dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh."_

_"La la la La_

_La la la"_

_"So lying underneath those stormy skies._

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

_I know the sun must set to rise."_

_"This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh."_

_"This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh."_

_"This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh."_

_"Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo"_

When I looked up I was shocked to see and a boy staring at me with amusement filled eyes.

This boy was what Lavender Brown called 'Sex on legs'. He was extremely handsome with Adonis looks. He had blond hair styled to look messy and piercing silver eyes. He had a strong jaw line and a small smile was sprawled on his face.

"Oh sorry. I thought I was alone..." I said blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I was just walking by when I heard a beautiful voice singing. I came to investigate and there you were singing to yourself." He said with a deep baritone voice.

"Oh. I'm Hermione Potter." I said standing up and putting my iPod away.

"Oh your that new girl everyone seems to be talking about."

"Yup that would be me." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." I said

"Oh it's Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy"

**Cliffie! I know I'm evil. Once again I'm sorry for being extremely late on this update but stuff happened and I became extremely busy. Oh and Hermione is not enchanted by Scorpius just yet. **


End file.
